My Saviour Once Again
by EDWARD-CULLEN-LUVER 182
Summary: Jacob kidnappes Bella, Edward must cross theline to save her. Will he be to late, or will he save her. . . If soo what will the Blacks do with the treaty. MUCH BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS, IT WILL ALSO BE VERY LONG. . . SO R&R LUV EDWARD-CULLEN-LUVER 182
1. A Trust and A Love

I felt cold, hard arms wrapped around my torso as I began to wake up. I yawned and turned to face my soul mate. I never got tired of looking into the caring eyes of Edward Cullen, I new that I would be able to every day of my eventually ( hopefully) eternal life.

"Sorry to wake you," he said in his velvet voice, "You can go back to sleep, I just have to leave and go hunting, you should be safe"

"This is weird, normally you would have someone stay and keep watch" I said confused

"There's no danger any longer" he chuckled "we killed off any predators towards you"

"Ok, but hurry back" I sighed.

The clock read 12:30 am, 'ugh, I hadn't been asleep for more than one hour'

Edward was already gone, and now I knew there was no way to sleep, I had gotten used to the protective arms I had around me every night for the last few years. Charlie was out at the station still, so I decided to get up and grab some juice. As I pulled on a robe over my underwear I heard a soft 'clunk' coming from downstairs.

My mind immediately went into panic mode; I had no one to protect me in my small house. I grabbed the baseball bat from the last time Edward tried to get me to play with his family, I crept downstairs, and into the kitchen. Then I saw him, towering over me with a good foot and a half, and he was smiling, this was the smile that I didn't like, the one that Sam used.

Jacob raced towards me, and pushed to onto the couch.

"So you decided to marry him huh" he grunted

"Well I don't like that idea very much"

I screamed as he leaned in to kiss me. He pinned my shoulders against the back of the couch, and kissed me with aggression. There was no way in the world to get out of this, and I couldn't even breath.

"just one kiss Bella" he pleaded

" NO WAY YOU BEAST" I screamed

At that he threw me into the side table, I hit my head hard, and my world went black.


	2. Thank You For Snding Me An Angel

I woke up to fell a cold floor beneath me. My teeth were chattering uncontrollably. I looked up to see Jacob staring down at me.

"You are very pretty you know" he sighed "Edward is one lucky guy"

"Don't you dare touch me" I whispered, I did not want to be thrown across the room again.

"he picked me up and carried me into his room. I was immediately warm, but paralyzed with fear. He set me down on a chair, and tied my arms to the back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, NO JACOB STOP YOU MONSTER" I screamed

Paying no attention to my many screams he then tied my legs together. He then ripped off my robe, and seemed surprised to see me in nothing but underwear.

He then kissed me again, softly this time, and left the room. I was surprised that he gave in so fast. Then I heard it, The growl sounded that a waterfall and a thunderstorm put together. I screamed because it hurt my ears so badly. But I knew that it was Edward, My Savior Once Again. I squirmed out of the ropes and ran to the stair way. Edward was literally throwing Jacob around the room. Jacob yelped

And pleaded, but Edward gave no mercy, Jacob hit a table and it snapped in two. Edward hissed and jumped on top of him. Many loud crunches echoed throughout thee house. I cringed at the sight of Jacob's mangled body. He finally kicked Jacob into his fireplace. This caused black soot to fly everywhere. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard a snap, a crunch and then I final yelp from Jacob.

Edward looked up at my scantily clad body, he would probably be crying if he could. The look on his face had many emotions, pity, anger, fear, and most of all . . . LOVE. Yes love showed through all of the other emotions and poured itself into my heart. Before I could faint I felt cold arms around me once again. A single tear trickled down my cheek. That tear had all of the bad emotions in it, and now it was gone. Lips pressed against my head. I tiptoed up to have his lips meet mine. The kiss was slow and passion filled. Words were not necessary t this time. All there was was him and me, one life form. We were so different, yet when put together fit perfectly.


	3. A Plan, Whether I like It Or Not

He carried me back to my house. He was silent, I knew he was feeling self loathing. The one night he leaves me unprotected my Used-To-Be best friend kidnappes me. I was wearing his jacket, I wish I could feel his cold, but I was scared to ask. He leaped up through the window, and placed me on my bed.

"Bella I am sorry for leaving you unprotected" he moaned, "I was sooo stupid, and irresponsible"

He continued "I left my only true love in a situation that you could not possibly get out of"

I began to sob, tears streamed down my cheeks, through his jacket, and onto the bed cover. I was shaking uncontrollably, I felt babyish and weak. I hated my self, I was so helplessly human. This man would do anything to be human for me, yet being human was so annoying.

"Bella love are you hurt" he asked while cradling me in his arms

"N-n-nooo" I sobbed, "I'm a weak, stupid and defenseless human, change me into a vampire now, Charlie is stuck at the station overnight, we can run and never stop. Together- Forever- just like we've always talked about.

He bit his lip "Bella you know it takes three days to transform. Charlie will hear your screams".

I saw on his face that something else was bothering him. He seemed absent minded, normally he would be telling me over and over again how stupid he is.

"Edward what is wrong" I demanded

"I broke the treaty, I crossed the line" he gasped

"Oh . . . no" I groaned

We both stared at each other for a good five minutes.

"We have to leave now, tomorrow; we will go to another place and start over"

"But you can't leave me again" I shuddered

"No, I will change you once we reach our destination"

He and I both got up and began throwing clothing into a bag. Anything we could find got put in. Edward began emptying my books into another bag while I got all of my underwear.

He called Carlisle while I was getting toiletries form the bathroom. I came back to see him holding my bags, and ready to go.

"I LOVE YOU" I stated

"I LOVE YOU TOO" he replied

Then he jumped with me and the bags in his arms.


	4. They didn’t look happy

By the time we got to Edward's house the sun was risen. It cast an eerie glow over the forest surrounding us. I hadn't really had time to take in the fact that we were running away. What about Charlie, Jess, Mike, and of course Renee?? I had to come up with a way to tell them I was moving out. I was in my last year of high school, graduation was a week away, I could just say that Edward and I Eloped. It was a stupid and horrible excuse, but Charlie always says that I should dump Edward, so it is sort of forbidden love?

"Bella come on inside, we have to talk to Carlisle and Esme." He said reassuringly

"Ok, oh yah and my story is that we have forbidden love, so we eloped off to where ever we are going."

"R-i-g-h-t," he said questioning my sanity, "we'll work on it"

Before we even opened the front door Carlisle and Esme were in out faces. Esme looked like she would be crying if she could, and Carlisle looked determined. It really frightened me, I've never seen Carlisle looked like a real scary vampire before.

"We decided to stay and sort this out with the Blacks"

"WHAT ARE YOU INSANE??" Edward shouted, "THAT IS CRAZY, BELLA COULD BE KILLED AND THE WAR WOULD NEVER END"

"I never said war Edward." Carlisle spoke calmly

"And as if I care that Bella could die" Rosalie muttered

Edward shot her a warning glance, and then turned his attention back to Carlisle. They stared at each other for a while, then Edward nodded his head.

"It does make sense Edward" I spoke up

"Yah, besides Jacob did something inexcusable, you did something to save a girl we all have grown to love" Jasper said

'Man I love Jasper', I thought, I knew my cheeks were probably red.

"It's settled then, we will meet the Blacks and their ancestors at the line, we will then calmly discuss the treaty" Carlisle said

Everyone walked their separate ways, except for Rosalie and Edward.

"iI hope you know how much you have hurt out family, life was at least OK until you came along, now I'd almost rather be in hell."

"Rosalie you are such and over reactive little brat!!!!" Edward shouted once again, "Do you not understand what Bella just went through?"

I was standing there paralyzed, I felt tears coming, but I stopped with all the strength I could muster. Edward grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me up the stairs and into his room.

I sat down on his couch; he leaned against the wall and groaned. He was feeling hatred towards Rosalie, I hated her too.

"I won't let Rosalie bother me Edward, but behind all of that anger she is speaking a bit of the truth." I said

"NEVER" Edward said in a harsh voice

He had pushed me down on the couch very hard, and then proceeded to kiss me. I stopped him (well tried to), he took notice and pulled away.

"Why" he grunted

"I don't need a reminder that me being here isn't ruining your life." I responded

He turned away, obviously mad that he couldn't read my mind. I must have fallen asleep for quite a long time; because I woke up I was in the passenger seat of the shiny Volvo.

"Bella, we are now going to meet the Blacks, you don't need to come you know" Edward explained

"No I want to" I responded

The next thing I saw out the front windshield was a line of about twenty natives standing shoulder to shoulder. They didn't look happy.


	5. I Was Truly Happy

It was as if my feet were moving by themselves, I kept getting closer and closer to the heart broken face of Billy Black, but didn't have a clue how to stop.

Edward must have realized, so he put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me from moving over the line.

"Send the traitor forth wards" spoke an old man wearing a brown cloak.

All attention was brought to Edward, his hand trailed down my arm as he stepped a few feet forwards. The old man reached his hand to Edward's, he touched his arm and said "Why"

"Jacob took my Love over the line, and abused her," he said with no tone to his voice, "If I wanted her alive I had to"

Billy put his head in his hands and sighed. He seemed obviously disappointed in Jacob.

Esme was shaking, and was holding back running up and grabbing Edward away from the Native.

"We didn't understand what the boy had done, we only found his body, and of course your scent" "we will now discuss what the punishment will be" he commanded

The natives spoke in a language I could not understand, but they looked at me every few seconds, every time they did Edward grimaced. He never walked any closer to me though.

After maybe an hour the native's leader stood up to Edward.

"You will change the girl" he almost laughed

Edward must have already known for he just shook his head.

"Tonight you will bite her, and by this time next week she will be changed, the treaty is still in order" he said, then walked away.

"Edward it has to happen sometime, were lucky that was the only punishment." I whispered

"Your right," Edward spoke "Tonight you will come to my house, I will change you myself"

Everyone was taken aback at Edward's willingness, even Carlisle looked confused.

"But son, you have always been so stubborn" Esme stuttered

"I was only thinking of myself, I am now thinking of Bella

Everyone walked away bewildered, leaving me and Edward hand in hand on the border line of the forest.

"I have to go home and ell Charlie that I decided to have a future at my old home, and I decided to leave you." I will just live with you here, but never let Charlie see me." I explained

"Great, and you can even visit" Edward laughed

I was truly happy, Edward laughing sounded like music pouring out of his lips. I tried not to spoil it by laughing as well.

We walked hand in hand for a little while, until Edward got bored and ran at his inhuman speed. I had gotten used to the trees zipping past, barely missing my face. I even liked it now.

We reached my house, Edward let me down, and stared at me as I walked through the doorway, and to face Charlie.


	6. The Memories

I tip-toed up the front steps, I had gone over it a-million times in my head. I just have to tell him in a very mature manner that I am an adult, and my future is not here. I almost turned away but Charlie opened the door himself. He was wearing pajamas, and holding a coffee mug. He seemed at ease, and relaxed.

"Hi darling, where have you been?" Charlie asked

"Well. . . I was over at the Cullen's asking for their advice." I stammered

"Come sit down Bella, tell me what advice" Charlie ordered

I sat down on the cushy couch; I sank in, but managed not to tip over.

Charlie stared at me worried, he had creases on his forehead, and he was holding the cup oddly firm.

"I am now a mature adult, and I don't think my future is here, you see I want to study. . . uhh Marine Biology." I said

'God, Marine Biology what was I thinking' I thought

"Wow Bella, I don't know what to say, but where are you planning on going, oh umm, well I was going to go back to Phoenix, and get my own place. They don't have many lakes, but they have great universities" I explained

"Well OK I guess, just promise me that you will visit often, and where are you going to get the money, the supplies, who are you saying with, who do you know, WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN DO YOU WANT TO GO TO DAMN PHOENIX?" Charlie yelled

The tears welled up in my eyes, he knew that this was because of Edward, I could tell. He would never let me go.

"Daddy, I'm going with Edward, we are going to elope, so goodbye"

I whispered

Then I ran to the door, my eyes were a pool of salty tears as I ran to the shiny Volvo, I saw Edward standing their, his arms open ready to catch me before I fell. As he placed me in the passengers seat and did up my seat belt the world started to go black, everything about me, my thoughts, my family, my life with Edward drifted away.

I liked it here, no worries, no pressure, and no death defying moves. Everything was peaceful. Of course I knew that in a few minutes I would wake up, I tried to enjoy it while it lasted. Edward's voice was clear now, he was telling me Charlie had called, he had screamed at him, and then said he was bringing over his gun, and Edward laughed.

Soon light was rushing in and my eyes filled with colour. I smiled up at Edward. He had one hand on my forehead, the other just above my breast.

"Oh Bella" Edward said

"Is it done?, I mean the me being a vampire thing" I asked

"Oh, no way" Edward said, but I can do it now if you like"

"NOW, DO IT THIS INSTANT" I insisted a little to harshly

"Ok, I looked away, Edwards's breath was now cold against my neck, I shuddered, and then I felt his teeth touch my neck, I cringed away. Then came a warm aroma around me, It was pleasant, but in a split second the pain came, everything was black, but fire was raging inside of me. It filled my legs, head, and lungs with a torturous way. I whimpered as it got worse, filling my body with regret, every happy memory was burnt in the fire. All the bad memories fought against the pain and filled my mind.

I didn't know how long it had been since I stopped screaming and thrashing. The pain was just as strong, but it was further away now. It had almost finished my heart.

Then the pain went away for good, my body went limp, and Edward's touch made it all better. His hand was on my torso, he massaged my back and breathed heavily. On my neck, it didn't take long for me to realize I was fully nude. I hardly cared though; I opened my eyes to see that I was alone with Edward.

I was suddenly taken a back by his beauty, everything shone on him. He was bare chested, his shirt was lying on the ground ripped into pieces.

'Whoops I thought'

He laughed at me, and then covered me up with his now a few sizes larger shirt.

I examined myself, my hands were un wrinkled and moist, my face was smooth with un-oily skin. My legs were long and slim. Edward handed me a mirror, and I saw my eyes they were raging red, but somehow sexy. Edward seemed to agree because we locked eyes for a few minutes.

I stood up and walked to the larger mirror. My stomach was slim and tanned, my breasts seemed larger, and my back had a nice arch to it.

Edward turned the other way, then stood back up and threw me some clothes.

"Lets hunt" he said

I smiled a sexy smile and threw on my shirt.


	7. The Hunt

We reached the forest just outside his home; it was thick with green and an amazing evergreen scent.

"I can't believe how quickly you adjusted to your new appearance!" Edward questioned

"You sound worried, it's just that I've pictured myself so many times, and now it's as if my dreams are real. I don't want to waste it questioning myself" I answered with the same sexy smile, I secretly couldn't get over my new face, I would smile forever if I could.

"Well I just want you to know that I am proud, and amazed at your abilities, but I want you to know that even when you were human I thought you were the most beautiful thing on this earth and more" he said thoughtfully.

Suddenly I tensed up; it was odd how my body worked without me even thinking anything. I sniffed the air, it smelled good, but in a way I couldn't describe even if I tried. The smell got stronger, and better, and stronger and better.

I leaped forwards, but before I got anywhere a strong arm pulled me back. I was angry; I turned to face Edward, and then realized it. . . HUMANS! Edward knew that I was stronger than him, he was crouched very low to the ground, where as I was standing up straight. A slight growl passed through my lips.

Before I could think the human figures were in plain vampire sight, I could reach them in one leap. I leapt, but not at the humans, at Edward, I had to get him out of the way. As my arm crashed into his side I heard a crack, I instantly stopped. I let my sane self take over my insane instincts.

Edward was on the forest floor heaving, I growled uncontrollably. I had harmed my mate.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, please be ok, please, no no no, no please get up."

I clambered down the rocky ledge, and leaned over his body. He was smiling his welcoming and flattering grin.

"HUH, what wait a second are you faking" I groaned

"Hell no, I'm laughing because were both still alive. Bella I really found the Mrs. Right" he laughed

"You should have killed those people, or at least me, I was the idiot" he explained

I stood there bewildered, my hands at my hips and my head tilted slightly to the left.

"Well you should go to Carlisle" I insisted, I was quite pissed off.

"No, no I'm feeling fine, let's go catch some cougar" he said getting up.

He looked fine, and there was no pain in his eyes, so I snatched his hand and we ran. The humans must have been the opposite way we were going, because I never even got tempted by the scent.

I caught three bears, and one cougar. Of course Edward caught about double, but he seemed very pleased. I apparently had natural form, I had laughed when he said that.

We leaped back to his house once the hunt was over, but when we got there something was obviously very wrong.

_**Yah, I'm bad a cliff hangers, but trust me it will be good!!!! R and R PLEASEEEE!!?????????LUV ALL MY READERS.**_


	8. The Easy One

Wood and glass that used to make up the Cullen house was now strewn all over the vast land. Shards and shards of bits and pieces of whatever was shred and re-shred. I took a step forwards and found I was stepping in a pile of vampire.

I screamed and jumped back. Edward had a vacant look on his face. He was sniffing the air, I wouldn't be able to because I didn't know any scents.

Suddenly he stiffened, his eyes trailed down to me, he stayed like that for a few long seconds, then whispered. "Charlie, they have Charlie"

"What, who has Charlie?" I panicked

"James's clan, they must have created more new borns before Victoria and him were killed." He explained

"Is there a chance" I struggled to say

He stiffened up beside me, "there is, but it is a trap. They obviously want us to come and get Charlie. . . and then attack, only a newborn would be dumb enough to think we would fall for that." Edward said

"So what will we do" I asked

"Well Carlisle and everyone are probably there already, so we will follow the scent until we are close enough to do a surprise attack" Edward plotted

I started off running, Edward was obviously letting me lead, and he was about a meter behind me the whole time. It really wasn't that hard to follow a scent. It was like following footprints in the mud. You just couldn't lose track of it.

The scent was suddenly very strong; I turned to Edward and beckoned him to lead on. He stepped in front of me, and continued into a warehouse marked WALLY'S WONDEROUSE HOUSE OF TOOLS. It appeared vacant and dead. All the walls were rust colored, but you could hear a slight whimpering from the inside.

I followed Edward into the Warehouse, it was dimly lit; only by one flickering light in the corner. I was about to run to the corner, but Edward put out an arm, signaling for me to stop.

I sniffed the air and realized that the Cullen's scent was here. They must have come, I wondered where they were right now, and where was Charlie. I began to panic, I wrenched at Edward's arm, almost pulling it out of its socket.

"Ouch" he exclaimed

"Sorry" I mumbled, "but we have to go find them, I'm s" I was cut off by Edwards's hand clasping over my mouth.

My eyes went wide as I saw a figure in the corner under the light. I focused on her, and then screamed through Edward's hand as I realized it was Rosalie. She wriggled around in her resisting ropes bound around her arms and legs. She whimpered as loudly as she could, for her face was covered in a black cloth.

Edward and I ran over to her, I grabbed her arm, and said "Rosalie its okay, Edward and I are here"

"Edward took off the black cloth, and studied her face, she had scratched all over, and many were gushing blood. I unwound the ropes, they seemed to be scratching at her skin, it was all red and raw. I put my hand on her stomach, and felt blood pooling on her shirt.

"AAAHHEEEEE" Rosalie screamed in agony

"Oh god, Edward she has been stabbed", I noticed studying her wound more closely.

"Rose, where are they, who did this" Edward asked with worry in his eyes

"The. . . Newborns. . .ugh. . . abut five of them" Rosalie answered

Edward nodded slowly, he turned to me and said "One's still alive; she killed the rest of them. Be careful, it is still here"

He must have read her mind. . . I wish I knew my power.

I got up and walked across the room, Edward had now picked up Rosalie and was following me. I could smell something more strongly now. I continued up the stairs with Edward close behind. I got up, and turned the corner, suddenly I felt a strong blow to my gut, I tumbled backwards, and into the wall. I heard a loud crack, but realized the boards breaking against my weight. I got up just in time to throw up hard punch to the vampire approaching me. He tripped, but regained balance quickly. Edward was nowhere in sight, but I had no time to worry for him. I ducked as the vampire threw another kick to my head; I grabbed his foot, and twisted. Crunches rippled up his leg as I flipped him over. Surprised at my own strength I delivered a few more blows to his body. He lay motionless on the ground.

I saw Edward emerging from the dark, "Good, job!" he applauded

"Where were you the whole time" I asked annoyed at his sudden disappearance.

"Oh, I thought I let you get that easy one" he grinned

I pouted realizing his intent. I suddenly realized that we still hadn't found Charlie or the rest of the Cullens.

"Ed. . . " I said

"No, doesn't worry about them, Rosalie said they had never left, they merely took Charlie's possessions and left his scent. They tricked us, but we ended up getting the better of them. Charlie is safe at home, the only thing is that my family will have to get a new house. Around seventy five new borns battled my family, and ended up wrecking the house. They captured Rosalie, and brought her here" He continued, "Charlie is safe at home, my family is back at the house, they knew that I was coming to save Rosalie once I called them, and don't be mad, I wanted you to feel proud of yourself, I didn't want you to know that I had called" he grinned his irresistible smile.

I grinned back, I was relieved at everything, practically this was one big set up for me to fight one Vampire, but then I remembered Rosalie and the house.

"Is she okay" I asked sheepishly

"I'm just fine, in fact I can walk right now, you see we heal slower than werewolves, but faster than humans, so that was painful at first, but now it's just like I skinned my knee" she smiled

Rosalie ran back as Edward set her down, we both decided to walk hand in hand down the road back to the Cullen's house.

I looked into Edwards eyes, he looked back into my blazing red ones with a stubborn look on his face.

"What's wrong" I questioned

"Well you see I was always worried that this was wrong for you, but now I see that the whole vampire thing was meant to be, forever" he answered

"Forever" I agreed


End file.
